Special Adventures - Radiance High School (School Twist 2 Remake)
by slR.sToRMiE-aQuaLeoN
Summary: Set in a normal high school life, one must try their best to survive in the high school of disaster, either by strict monitors, sick demons in disguise trying to pair one with another, or just random funny moments that would happen in a normal high school life. Have fun surviving Blue's antics and shippings! Special/OldRival/MangaQuest/Frantic/Commoner and possible SoulSilver.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fourth story in the Pokemon Special tab. You may address me as Storm, and I am a Chinese born and raised in Malaysia. Please do not mind me if my grammar gets way too bad, since English is not my native language, and we, as Malaysians, were forced to study a relatively useless language instead of focusing on English, which is Malay Language.**

**I guess I came back eventually to the school theme… Sorry about this, but I kind of miss the school theme after reading some other high school fan fictions about Pokemon Special. I gave up before on School Twist 2 since I am facing Writer's Block on the theme, but then I realized that Special Adventures is NOT a stage for me to use my humor properly and instead, that will need a plot which I do have. Giving one more try in the high school theme I decided to start a new story once again, you could take this as a School Twist 2 remake.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** _Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire will **still be continued** as long as readers want me to continue it. I will be observing the reactions and compare them between this new story and the previous one._

**NOTE:** _This story will not include Pokemon, nor will be related to the original Pokemon Special plotline. Everything will be wrote and planned from scratch. Also, this story will be updated only if a specific number of reviews are reached, so that I have a reason to continue writing Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire._

**MISC:** _While I read back my old School Twist 2 story, I felt like dumping my face on the floor. Lots of repetitive words and gags along with zero storyline progress are making me feel sick of myself. I will try to actually make some progress in the plot this time, so I am going to start from scratch and introduce the Dexholders without them being Dexholders._

**Faithful Readers List: **_Currently None_

**Faithful Readers Privileges:** _Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may PM me to know a Dexholder's ability. (You can request to know future ones like Diamond or Green, or existing ones, since their abilities will improve time per time, similar to level-up.) Lastly, you may suggest a small ability to be added to one of the Dexholders._

**How to be listed as a Faithful Reader:** _Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews have to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time._

That said, I hereby welcome you to my new fan fiction.

* * *

**Special Adventures - Radiance High School [SA-RHD]**  
**Chapter 1 – The Typical School Day of Total Madness**

Sleeping is like a drug. The alarm clock is the police.

"Gold-boi, wake up, it's time for school!"

"Mum, I am no longer a little boy!" I groaned as I walked up to the mirror, noticing my explosive hair as usual. Normally I would try to comb it down so it doesn't look as messy as it is, but I gave up after numerous failed attempts of conquering my hair and learned to appreciate it instead.

Another typical morning. I took the toothpaste and spread it on my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth vigorously until blood literally came out from my mouth. I winced and immediately pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and realized that it broke into two…

Sigh. I rinsed my mouth and ignored the fact that I just broke the third toothbrush in the week. I grabbed the toast and sat down slowly, looking at the old grandfather's antique clock and realized… SHIT I AM LATE! (AGAIN!)

I took another piece of toast and ran out of my house door, not even bothering to close it. I can already imagine mum yelling at me after school, but this is not the matter of concern right now! I ran at top speed while straightening my tie and my golden colored hat, embarking on a journey to school that I am running late on. I ran for a long time like a millennium passed as I finally saw my school in sight – the Radiance High School.

I made a mad dash for my class and slammed through the door. Looking at my watch, I realized that I made it on time. But… someone else disagreed.

"Gold, you are thirty-three seconds late. According to the school rules, I will have to submit your name to the discipline department." My super-serious class monitor, as known as Crystal the Super Serious Gal (I invented this nickname, it's nice isn't it?) I scratched my head and took a glance at my watch.

"But it's just 7.31! I am just technically one minute late, which is NOT late! Furthermore our homeroom teacher hasn't even arrived yet!" My reasonless explanation was immediately overruled by this strict class monitor as she ignored my pleadings and wrote down my name on the report book. I sighed and decided to walk straight towards my school bed instead.

"Psst… Miss Winona is right behind you!" Someone whispered to me in my sleep. I immediately leaped up and turned backwards followed with lots of apologies for sleeping in class. Wait… who is this?

"Blue, what the fuck? You woke me up just to prank me?" I groaned loud in full frustration when I realized that the one that woke me up is none other than the School Events Committee President without even a look of a president, Blue. I have to admit that she's sexy with that figure, though…

"Gold, did you just swear?" Crystal raised an eyebrow and looked at me while closing her textbook.

"Nope, you did not hear anything. I did not swore fuck just now." Oh shit… blew my own cover. Crystal shook her head before writing my name ONCE AGAIN in the record book. "This is going to be a very bad day, as usual…" I mentally pitied myself for being in such a pitiful plight – getting two disciplinary records in a row just in one single day is nothing to be proud of.

"Expected from Gold, taking the school rules as nothing but an illusion." Someone with a black jacket and an orange colored spiky hair spoke to me with a sarcastic tone while holding his novel he's been working on.

"Shut the… front door, Green." I resisted my urge to swear once again by replacing the cuss words with something more creative.

"Front door?" Green looked at me with skepticism.

"Gold was asking you to be silence, Green." Someone with the name of Red said as he adjusted his red cap. Red is my role model as he is handsome, has a sense of humor (I have too, but everyone agreed to disagree) and most importantly, a huge fan base. (I have too, but no one even bother to disagree since it's absurd in their eyes). Also, he's good at practically anything or everything, ranging from sports to academics. Certainly, his academic results have zero chance to take a comparison with that Super Serious Gal over there, but it's still awesome considering my results that is… full of bloody reddish numbers. You know the meaning of that.

"So 'shut the front door' relates with the meaning of silence… huh? Okay then, shut the front door, Red and Gold. I am trying to concentrate on my novel here." Green said in monotone, causing me and Red to back off out of both boredom and fear of getting thrashed by this dangerous novelist. Trust me; you will regret messing with Green. It's either getting physically damaged by Green, or mentally damaged by… my parents. As in, he could kick you with his legs, or kick you out with his grandfather's power. Apparently, his grandfather – the living legend Professor Oak, is the principal of this school. If I would be kicked out by the school, I will also be kicked in the face by my mother.

As I sat down once again, someone mumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for me to hear it.

"Imbecile." I turned my eyes that are full of killing desire towards the redhead boy right behind me. Although he is acting like nothing happened and continues reading his comic book consists of strange characters battling each other… wait that's not the point!

"What did you say, girly boy?" I taunted the redhead – or Silver, for a fight. The target in question ignored my taunt but informed me of my incoming doom instead.

"You're dead, Gold."

"Wha-" Before I could even finish my question, I found myself dragged up by a boy with a queer looking white hat that resembles his hair instead of a hat.

"Wait Ruby sir, I am not calling you girly boy! I mean that damn fucking Silv-"

"Did you just swear again, Gold?"

"Argh, shut up and write my name." I waved my hand towards Crystal, giving up and falling back to my seat, sitting in total silence.

* * *

Radiance High School. I had been here since the start of this semester, being in the second year along with my friends. The school has anything a typical high school would have – canteen, library, study blocks, gymnasium, field and a special multimedia building exclusive to our school. Professor Oak personally ordered the building's construction while promoting his school as a new generation advanced technology school. Co-curriculum activities are held after school depending on the assigned dates of the specific group, with lots of selection to choose from depending on one's interests. For example, Red and Green belongs to the Events Organizing Committee as the vice president and the treasurer respectively. Crystal joined the taekwondo club (Believe me, you will NOT want to mess with her legs) while Ruby joined the sewing club due to his natural ability to sew even though it's… strange for a boy to be interested in sewing.

I personally skip most of the activities, but I still belonged to the basketball club as the vice captain despite numerous warnings from the club teacher so that I will stop skipping co-curriculum activities. Of course, that worked… for one or two sessions only.

Back to the real world, everyone was packing up their things because schooling session is ending soon. When I tried to exit the class, I was promptly stopped by Blue (Nothing good happens when you stick with Blue). I cursed my own luck, but realized that I am not the only one that is going to suffer.

"Hahaha! Red, Green, and even Yellow?" I laughed at the others that were also stopped from going home without a proper reason by Blue. Green just scowled, and then resumed plotting his new chapter for his own novel.

Speaking of Yellow, not much is known about this strange and silent girl. She has blonde hair tied to a ponytail, very short, bad figure (you did not hear this from me, blame Ruby when he talked about the three sizes required to sew a girl's uniform.) and most importantly, has a tendency to stick around either Blue or … strangely, Red.

As for Ruby the sissy-boy, he always has another girl following him, but not in kind. The girl has a blue bandana on her head, and two spiky pigtails. Her name is Sapphire Birch, and probably the most violent and wild girl I ever saw in my life. (Again, you did not hear this from me.)

"So… what do you want, Blue?" After a long silence, Green finally decided to spoke up, noticing the awkward situation of Blue, Green himself, Red, Yellow and me staring awkwardly at each other with zero communication. Blue grinned in a strange way, then proceeded to hand us a card per person.

"What in the world of… membership cards?" I looked at the card, looked at Blue, and then looked at the card again.

"Yep, this is to prove that you are now a proud member of the Secret Shipping Group 'SSG'!" Blue raised her hand and cheered. Wait… SSG? Super Serious Gal?

"Why is Super Serious Gal not included in this disaster?" I asked while swinging this card infront Blue's face which apparently offended her.

"What do you mean disaster?! And as for Crystal, I will personally invite her as well as Ruby and Sapphire into the marvelous group I thought of!" Blue grinned and explained the details of this group to us. Apparently it is a private group designed to help out with other's relationship problems, while helping them to get the girl/boy they desire… with a huge price tag, of course. Blue never does something for nothing, except if she's just seeking something thrilling or fun.

"This is absurd, I am going home." Green said as he threw the card on the table and reached for the door. Obviously, Blue is not going to let this happen.

"You're joining and that's final! Or if you really want a bad time in the Events Organizing Committee, than you can leave right now, right this second." Blue threatened Green. He glared at her for a second, before realizing that he has an absolute zero chance of winning the satanic girl in disguise. He sat back on his chair in defeat and continued plotting his novel.

"Now that's my obedient Green." Blue pinched Green's face to which Red and I walked an inch away from the duo, afraid that Green would go totally ballistic, but he didn't. Instead, he ignored it and continued plotting his novel. Sometimes, I admire his calmness in the face of the demon…

"So what are we going to do about this 'SSG' thing?" Red asked the first question of this unofficial meeting. "Obviously, we are going to set up a private business-"

"It's rule breaking for doing something like that in school premises." Green said nonchalantly.

"Rules are invented so that we humans could break it." Blue glared at the spiky haired novelist. He shrugged his shoulders and pretended that he did not say anything. Yellow and Red just stared at each other with disbelief that they were dragged into this total disaster by someone that creates disaster so often that the school could even become a school of disaster.

"We are going to set up a private business that specializes in helping others in their relationship problems! How noble could I be, taking up something that is so mighty, even as a student! I just admire myself! Oh my-" Blue's narcissism were broken by my words of protestation.

"What do we get for doing something that doesn't benefit us at all?"

"Of course, the service we offer is going to be offered at a price…"

"If you need money, I can actually donate some to you." Green remarked, obviously challenging the girl's patience and temper.

"Are you sure you are not retracting back your words?" Blue gave Green a fierce one-eyed look. He just ignored her by pushing her head away.

"I give you five seconds to retract back your words about the donation thing." Blue threatened once again.

"Five…"

"Zero." Green continued counting for her and proceeded to pack his bag, walking out of the classroom without turning back.

"Green, Green! GREEN! You jerk!" Blue stomped the floor while the other unlucky ones still in the classroom (in other words, us) inched a little bit further from Blue once again. Red even considered escaping via the windows, but obviously that is going to lead to a freefall that is going to pummel you to death. Yellow just stared attentively at Blue, with the latter rubbing her chin like an imaginary beard.

"I have an idea!"

"What kind of disaster are you planning this time, miss broom?" I smirked sarcastically while remarking the challenging comment at Blue.

"It's Blue, thank you and you're welcome. I've decided on something better!"

"What kind of better do you mean?" Even Red knows Blue way too well to suspect the meaning of better from her mouth.

"As the Events Organizing Committee, I am going to organize a competition that is going to help!"

"Competition?" Yellow asked as she spoke for the first time in this 'meeting'.

"Wait." Green said as he appeared at the door. I stared at him in surprise. Neither of us expected that he would come back, especially when the planner in question is none other than Blue the demon.

Green took a book under his table and walked back to the door. "Carry on." He said before attempting to leave the room once again. This time around, it's not going to be that easy.

"Hello Green Oak, remember this?" Blue said as she flashed the Vice President badge of the Events Organizing Committee. "What if I am telling you now, I am going to organize this disaster under your name?" She spun the badge playfully as Green felt sweats dropping like rain up his forehead.

"State your price, pesky girl."

"Easy, just stay here." Final score is Blue – 1, Green – 0.

After a long discussion and much serious consideration, Green suggested that this project of Blue should be kept top secret at all costs, since he assumed that his grandfather aka Principal Oak will definitely not agree to such an obnoxious competition. (About the details of the competition, I personally think it's better off not mentioning it.) Green suggested that whatever Blue was trying to do (shippings), she should keep it a secret and do it behind the stage instead. It would be easier and more effective that way. Red, Yellow and I were amazed on the commitment of Green in this bullshit plan Blue came up in a whim. Blue agreed with much persuasion, and decided on the first couple that is going to be her guinea pigs. Red and Yellow tensed up, fearing that they would be the first one to be dragged into this so-called noble plan of Blue (and Green, if you count him as one).

"First up, Diamond and Platinum. Ohohoho~ this is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait, who's Diamond, who's Platinum?" Damn, no one seems to notice my question…

* * *

**Blue is going to have a little bit of… fun. I guess i went overboard by trying to start shipping from the first chapter, but oh well.**

**Of course, this story is not all about shipping, it includes fun and friendship as well, just like any other high school fan fictions would be. I am just beginning the story with Blue's mayhem of mischief. :D**

**Please check out my other fan fictions as well - Special Adventures - Radiant versus Dire [A story that the Dexholders unite and find themselves with special abilities while trying to save their Pokemons from a new evil organization!]**

**Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

**Chapter by Storm**  
**Released on 22th May 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Special Adventures series, Radiance High School. To be honest, 5 reviews on the first chapter is quite promising. Its way better than 20 plus reviews for so many chapters in Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire.**

**THE HOLIDAYS! YESSS**

**NOTICE:** _Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire will be continued, but the update speed will be decreased as I will be focusing on this story since school themes are my field of play. To be exact, it depends on my mood on which to update._

**Reviews:  
Republic Empire: I will try my best.**

**Silver Serene Moonlight: Gold ain't Gold anymore if he doesn't do the things I listed! And I don't see my story being original -.- but thanks anyway!**

**Shea Yuu: Well, that shut the front door phrase was something I saw when one of my friend wore a clothes with this word on it :D**

**MagmaLava: Yep I shall continue Radiant versus Dire, but the updating rate will not be as fast as this once, since the reception I get from this story is way better than Radiant versus Dire.**

**Daownlyone: Yep, back into my own territory – school fics. But of course I wont forget the other fics – I guess your Topaz and Amethyst needs some shipping at Radiant versus Dire, am I right? XD**

******Faithful Readers List: **___Currently None_

******Faithful Readers Privileges:**___Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may suggest an event (Like a dance party) and I shall gladly_

******How to be listed as a Faithful Reader:**___Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews have to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time. Also, reviews on my other story does not count as every story of mine has a separate list of Faithful Readers._

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiance High School [ School Twist 2 Remake ]**  
**Chapter 2 – The Crystal Maiden**

"Ouch, sorry senior Green, you're not hurt, are you?" Diamond apologized as he bumped right on face with his novelist senior. Green waved his hand, signaling it's nothing serious. Diamond bowed in apology once again and ran off with a container of food.

"Now this is surprising eh, Diamond not eating food while walking, instead running while carrying it?" Red appeared out of nowhere, scaring the novelist out of his wits but he managed to feign calmness whatsoever.

"I guess he's just working as a daily deliveryman as he always did." Green replied without even turning his sights from his own novel. Red just shrugged, and the duo walked back to their class.

"DIA, COME BACK HERE!" A loud roar echoed through the corridors, fazing both Green and Red, causing them to look around for the one whose yell shook the corridor. A blonde haired boy with a green scarf ran like a bull towards their direction, and... knocked bulls eye into Green's chest. Most importantly, Green's novel was torn to shreds by Pearl's fingernails.

"Ouch. Rest in peace, boy." Red said as he took a step backwards.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't meant it senior Green! Now would you excuse me-" Pearl tried to run, but was easily stopped by Green by dragging him back on his collar. Red backed off as Green finally went ballistic after getting slammed into two times.

"You're Pearl, aren't you?" Green gritted his teeth and asked as he pulled Pearl's face nearer to his.

"Y-yes, I am." Pearl's voice contained an obvious tone of shivering and fear. Green is renowned for his temper when he actually unleashes it.

"I want you, to hear every word I say, starting right now." Green gritted his teeth even tighter, with Red inching away from him once again, while adding, "Actually, Green would only have one word to say."

"Y-yes?" Pearl tried his best to forge out his cutest puss-in-boots look, but it didn't work against Green unless you're Blue.

"Die!" Green finished his 'sentence' while slamming Pearl towards the corridor wall, and the floor, and then the corridor wall again.

A blood curdling scream of pain echoed through the corridors, freezing almost everyone out of fear. Everyone knew that someone is dying in Green's hands once again, but... that guy probably deserved it, like in reality it actually does deserve it.

* * *

"Safe at last..." Diamond stopped when he arrived at his class to catch his breath.

"Freed at last..." Pearl crawled back to his class with wounds all over his body.

Just then, a girl with a white hat knocked them both lightly in the head. This knock doesn't affect Diamond much, but to Pearl, it's another huge pinch of salt to his wounds.

"OW! PLATINUM, THAT'S PAINFUL!"

"I did not knew that you were so intolerant to pain, Pearl. And like I said, do not call me by my name in public." Platinum said as she gave Pearl another light punch in the head.

"OW!" HAS SOMEONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU-" Before Pearl even managed to finish his sentence, he was slammed – hard. This time around, it's Diamond who slammed him. Pearl rolled his eyes and fainted on the spot.

"Diamond, that was unnecessary."

Diamond didn't reply. Instead, he handed over the lunchbox to Platinum, whom forgot to bring her lunchbox and left it on her coffee table in her mansion instead. Platinum received the lunchbox and bowed slightly to her companion, then she realized...

This is Pearl's lunchbox.

"So... this name explains the mess you and Pearl were caught in." Platinum pointed the name 'Pearl' under the lunchbox. Diamond visibly flinched.

"Uhh... I didn't meant to snatch it, it's just Pearl eats way too much nowadays... I am just doing this with concern of his health..." Just this moment, Ruby and Sapphire both passed by their class. Hearing this absurd reply, Sapphire and Ruby can't help but thought of the same thing, same word.

"Liar." They glanced into this first year class, and continued walking. On second thought, wasn't this supposed to be in Gold's department?

Finally, the main character... or should I say, main disaster arrived at their class.

"Hi! Platinum~"

"Hello, senior Blue. Are you well?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Are you wishing that I got bumped by a car or something?"

"That's not what I meant-" Platinum corrected herself, but this ain't going to work on someone that just purposely wants to create problems and bring forth disasters to your doorstep. "Nope, you meant that. How can you even think of that, Platinum? I thought we were good friends!"

Behind the scene, Red and Green stared at their demon in disguise and commented. "Liar. Why is there so many liars today? Is it April fools?"

Blue withdrew a cooking pan from her school jacket and threw it right on Green's face. "Don't mind them, Platinum. Now, I would like a favor as your apology, I think I am not asking for much, am I?" Blue smiled deviously that caused Platinum to nod out of pure fear.

"Come, we will have lots to discuss." Blue dragged Platinum away with Green wiping his face. A big red mark is imprinted on his face due to that flying frying pan while Red is clutching his stomach, laughing his ass off.

Diamond on the other hand is helping Pearl to hide from Green.

* * *

At the school flower garden, Platinum is sitting on the bench along with her Satan in disguise senior, Blue.

"So, Platinum. I asked you here (Platinum: More like dragged here...) so that you could be honest with me."

"Sorry senior Blue... but for your information, I do not engage myself in lesbian activities, I am truly sorry." Blue slammed her hands on her own face so hard that her face will literally came off.

**"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"**

"I am terribly sorry senior Blue, I misunderstood." Platinum quickly stood up and bowed to her senior as an apology. Blue however, is definitely not amused.

"I will deal with you later about this. Now back to the main topic, I have some questions to ask you." Blue said with something on her mind. 'As expected from the legendary me, my plan is flawless!'

"What would you like to know, senior Blue?" Platinum kept her formality despite being awfully worried and curious of what Blue is planning in her sleeve.

"Do you... by chance, have a crush on Pearl?" 'Flawless! Marvelous! This way Platinum will have no other way but to admit that she likes Diamond! Because if she doesn't, then I won't believe her! My inverse plan is definitely going to ship this two together so well!"

"Senior..." Platinum began.

"Yes, Platinum?" Blue said with her sweet voice, obviously feigning.

"How... did you know?"

Blue's jaws dropped wide. What did she just say?

"What was that?" Blue requested for a repeat answer, so that she could confirm that she didn't hear anything wrong.

"How did you know I like... Pearl?" Platinum blushed furiously.

Blue could only stare at her junior with wide fish-like eyes without knowing how to respond or comprehend the situation. Her plan just backfired. What's worse is, she just made the situation even worse.

"Arh- its nothing- I just guessed it out... Now will you excuse me, I have a meeting with my Events Organizer Committee, so... bye!" Blue sprinted away as fast as she could while trying her best to analyze the situation. Platinum likes Pearl?! How is that possible?! Now Diamond is going to be very emotional if he gains knowledge of this... Damn! I really should came up of a better and more flexible plan before I even started!

"Well, I guess my decision of playing by worked. I just hope that senior Blue won't get too flared up when she realized that I lied to her..." Platinum smiled as she walked away, opening her wallet to reveal a picture of her and Diamond in it.

Behind the bushes, Gold and Crystal couldn't help but laugh after Platinum was out of sight. And they laughed so hard the floor literally got an earthquake just because of their maniacal laughter.

"Blue's plan got shot backwards in her face!" Gold slammed his fist repetitively on the floor while trying his best to stop laughing. Crystal too, laughed, even though she is the renowned serious girl, she still laughed so hard because Blue pulled a lot of pranks and antics according to her high school history. Who wouldn't want to unleash some revenge on Blue the Satanic monster?

* * *

"Pearl, Pearl! Are you in there?" Blue hastily ran to class 1-A before recess session ends. "PEARL? COME ON OUT, I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" Pearl emerged from the janitor's closet and faced his senior. "Is Green nearby?"

"No." Blue narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to be so scared of him?"

"Nothing much – I just bumped into him while chasing Diamond for my lunchbox..."

Blue was surprised that Green will flare up upon such a minor matter. He's the cool and collected guy compared to Red, but why...

"And I tore his novel by accident." This explains everything...

"That's not the main problem right now. Do you know that Platinum-"

"Yes senior Blue? Trying to spill the beans?" Platinum appeared behind her with the flying pan she picked up on the floor.

"Ahh Platinum, no I was just-" **PLANG**. And Platinum dragged Blue to the canteen to Green whom is using tapes to fix his novel. Pearl followed, but flinched and went back to his class when he saw Green and that cursed novel book.

"What in the world of... what happened to her? Did she got drunk or something?" Green tilted his head while receiving the heavy load of... Blue. **Don't let her know I said she was and is heavy, or else I may never have the chance to live and write the next chapter of this story.**

"Or did she tried to drug you and she drugged herself instead? Blue once tried that with me and Yellow, and the result is what I told you just now." Red laughed while enjoying his lunch of a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Platinum... I never knew that I got another Blue clone just right nearby me all along..." Pearl narrowed his eyes towards the heiress, with the heiress responding with a shallow smile while they walked back to their class.

"Pearl... I highly suggest that you shut your front door." Platinum said while maintaining her smile.

"What the hell, where'd you learn that?"

"Senior Gold."

Pearl face-faulted.

"Anyways, what exactly happened between you and senior Blue? Why'd she drag you away to the school garden?" Pearl asked with a hint of concern but was immediately shot down by Platinum for being too much of a busybody. "Silence, Pearl, Everything is under control. By the way, where's Dia?"

"Oh, he is trying to prepare a lunchbox for you with the ingredients he lent from the school canteen, since I took back **MY** lunchbox and **ATE** it in case **SOME** heiress from **SOME UNIVERSE** tried to snatch **MY LUNCH** again." Platinum fell silent as she knew too well what Pearl meant with that.

* * *

Radiance High School is popular not only in terms of the excellent management, splendid student academic and co-curriculum results, but is also well known for its freedom for students. This is also why there is something called the Events Organizer Committee committed to organize various events either at the request of students of Radiance High School, or just some disasters made by Blue that miraculously went well.

Compared to other high schools, various limits are imposed to students for organizing events, such as no adult themes, no cuss words, no events unrelated to academics or various nonsenses. But in Radiance High, these problems are totally nonexistent. This is all thanks to Principal Professor Oak for giving his beloved students full control and full freedom.

Speaking of events, the annual Summer Party is approaching... and Blue and her committee are tasked to organize it, which... is either a disaster, or a HUGE DISASTER.

"Alright members, do you have any constructive suggestions on where should we hold the summer party, and what events shall be held?" As the president of the committee, Blue addresses her members (or what she call slaves) in the Radiance High Meeting Room.

"I suggest a sexy dance party in the night time!" Gold raised his hand and gave a 'real constructive' suggestion which is immediately shot off by the girls in the meeting. "Don't use the summer party to fulfill your sexual desires, Gold!

"But a dance party is always nice-"

"Shut up, Gold. A dance party is quite a idea, but save the 'sexy' part. Any other bright ideas?" Blue and her group starts to brainstorm for ideas on what events shall be held at the annual summer party.

"I suggest a swimming contest held between the boys, and the winner shall receive a trophy, just like last year." Sapphire added.

In case you are wondering why everyone we know is in the committee, it was obviously Blue's doing for forcing them in with various threats or lies. They got used to it nonetheless.

Blue nodded and writes down Sapphire's suggestion on a text pad.

"I highly recommend a cooking contest." Platinum raised her hand.

"But cooking contests should be held at Spring parties! And you can't cook for god's sake." Pearl shot down Platinum's idea immediately upon reminiscing about her killer cake that even Diamond the all-eater couldn't withstand.

"Shut the front door, Pearl." Platinum replied in monotone while Gold glared at her for stealing her line.

"I suggest a summer dinner at the beach!" Obviously, this suggestion is made by Diamond. What surprises Blue is, Platinum nodded and praised Diamond for his 'brilliant' idea while in Pearl's case, Platinum didn't have that tranquility and gentle tone compared to the moment she talked to Diamond.

'Did I just got played all around?' As expected, none shall escape Blue's mind. But seeing that it's the meeting about the Summer Party now, Blue decided to let go of it... temporarily.

"A sewing contest!" Ruby suggested but this time, his idea didn't get shot down. It got SLAMMED DOWN by Sapphire.

"My head... I felt it breaking away from my neck. Damnit Sapphire!" Ruby said as he forcefully raised his hand back from the meeting table.

The meeting goes on with members suggesting various ideas while Blue decides on which shall be implemented and which shall be discarded.

* * *

Blue the shipper failing on her first try. XD

******Please check out my other fan fictions as well - Special Adventures - Radiant versus Dire [A story that the Dexholders unite and find themselves with special abilities while trying to save their Pokemons from a new evil organization!]**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 23th May 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to chapter 3 of Radiance High School. 13 Reviews in 2 chapters? This is awesome, thanks everyone for reviewing. For the ones that read my story and didn't review, DO IT.

**Current Active Stories:**  
_Special Adventures – Radiance High School (School Twist 2 Remake)_  
_Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire_

**I updated my profile just recently, feel free to have a look at it if you want to know me better.**

**Reviews:**  
**Republic Empire: Yeah I did feel that I did Platinum and maybe Green a little bit OOC...**

**Silver Serene Moonlight: Of course he don't. You won't want him to miss the summer party, right? About the others, well... read to find out. And her wallet shall be very huge, due to the amount of moneys it needs to hold -_-**

**AlphaReapr: Yes I do think Green is a LITTLE OOC. As for Platinum, she's VERY OOC. Will try to fix that in my further chapters. For your first question, I am continuing every stories of the Special Adventures series, which is Radiant versus Dire and Radiance High School. The other two School Twists will be discontinued, replaced by this story. My shippings are Special, MangaQuest, Frantic, Commoner, OldRival and possible SoulSilver. The next update... no idea. I'll just update when I get ideas to write on.**

**OC-Free Dinosaur: Yep, five to zero and no fucks given. LOL and no Platinum does not like Pearl, look closely to see that it's just a trick for Blue.**

**Nintendosegapokefan: Thank you :) Yep, she ain't Blue if she just sit back and relax like Green. Actually, the flying pan is intended.**

**CrimsonSnowScarletFate: It's been a long time, eh? Do you see improvements in my story compared to the previous ones? :D Do feel free to give suggestions like you always did.**

******Faithful Readers List: **___Currently None_

******Faithful Readers Privileges:**___Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may suggest an event (Like a dance party) and I shall gladly_

******How to be listed as a Faithful Reader:**___Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews have to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time. Also, reviews on my other story does not count as every story of mine has a separate list of Faithful Readers._

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiance High School ( School Twist 2 Remake )**  
**Chapter 3 – The Sparkling Summer Night!**

"So... can you explain again why do I need to skip lunch and follow you here, Blue?" Gold sighed along with some others that were forced to follow Blue for this...

"Like I said, as the Events Organizing Committee, we have full responsibility to ensure that the preparations are correct and on schedule. Gold, you will check with the buffet caterer for the dinner event, Crystal will prepare the materials for the midnight barbecue while me and Green will be tasked with the beach stalls."

"What about the swimming contest thingy?" Gold asked once again.

"Sapphire had that taken care of."

Green sighed. He was forced to work as Blue's personal bodyguard, advisor and personal assistant for the whole preparation day. The Summer Party will be on tomorrow, so the Events Organizer Committee are tasked with the organizing, preparation and various others. As the vice president, he's more like a slave to Blue... once again, history repeats itself.

"Blue... you can do these yourself."

"Nope, I can't. That's why you are going to follow me through the checking and that's final."

"But-"

"Nothing's gonna change my love for you~ You ougtha know by now how much I love-" Blue started singing. (Her real intention is to let Green know that nothing is going to change Blue's decision, in a sarcastic singing manner.)

"I get it.. stop the singing, you suck at it."

"What was that?" Blue glared at the spiky haired boy, stumbling him backwards a little bit. He managed to keep his cool nonetheless.

"Let's just get this over with..." Green sighed.

"Don't worry Green, after all these hard work, I'll personally give you your reward." Blue winked as she said so, causing Green to blush a little bit.

"Whatever... pesky girl. After all these years, we grew up, changed, gained knowledge and experience, but..."

"But you still love me?" Blue teased.

"Wrong answer." Green stopped for awhile and continued. "But you're still as pesky."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Marshmallows, check... Firewood, check... Various meats, check... Satay, check... Coal, check... Barbecue sticks, check... Butter... wait. Where's the butter?" Crystal looked around the beach resort storage room where the items for the summer party are stored.

"Right... here!" Crystal heard a familiar sound yelling the sentence. As she turned around to face the man in question, a piece of butter got slapped right into her face.

Crystal stood dumbfounded for a second when Gold started to laugh and run.

"GOLD!"

Yep, just another day for a game of tag.

* * *

_Pallet Beach, 5.30 evening._

"Everything is prepared and ready, Blue." Sapphire said as she high-fived Ruby for finally finishing the preparations for tomorrow's Summer Party.

"The stalls are all set up and at your disposal, Blue." Red and Yellow said as they wiped their sweats from the hard work.

"The ingredients and materials are in check, Blue... and with some imbecile killed, too..." A vein popped on Crystal's forehead as she raised the apparently tortured body of Gold. Reason: You-know-what.

"Great, you may go home now. Rest well and prepare for the fun tomorrow everyone!" Blue gleefully said as she dispersed the group. Ruby had a scheduled dinner with Sapphire due to some random bet, Gold went home yearning for some sleep. Crystal wants to settle her assignment before the holidays (Inhuman...) Red went home with Yellow considering they live in the same neighbourhood.

Green yawned and starts packing up, but Blue pulled him by her collar to prevent him from leaving.

**"I said I'll give you your reward, no?"**

* * *

Night time passes quickly with everyone in their respective homes, except Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby apparently started a bet with Sapphire about whether Gold would prank Crystal today, which Ruby voted no with the reason everyone is working seriously with Blue the monster as the president while Sapphire voted yes with the reason Gold is just Gold.

Ruby lost. There's the reason why Ruby is scowling so hard right now.

"Waiter, I would like another course of black pepper steak!" Sapphire said while chunking on her plate of food. Ruby didn't / can't order anything else with Sapphire ruining his appetite with both her attire and the bill.

"Sapphire... if you eat like that, I wont have enough money to pay for it..." Ruby sighed as he took a sip of water from his glass. All he could order without straining his wallet further is a glass of water, and only a glass of water.

Sapphire seemed a bit guilty. "Did I just ate through your budget?"

"You don't say..."

"So... what should we do now? I didn't have any money on me..." Sapphire said as she lowered her head. Ruby sighed.

"Beats me to know-" Without further ado, Sapphire laid a punch on Ruby's face. "Ow! What the hell Sapph?"

"You told me to beat you..." Sapphire lowered her head again. Ruby fell silent upon realizing that he made the bandana girl sad.

"And so I did!" The last sad expression was immediately replaced by a new bright and cheerful face which took Ruby by both surprise and frustration. "You... idiot barbarian..."

"And you're a sissy!" The bickering starts once again with the bickering duo as the main character, as always.

"What you... incompetent wild barbarian!"

"Say what?" Sapphire threatened to deliver another punch to Ruby's face if he spoke another word.

"Nothing... get your hands off me, I won't like my fabulous face ruined by your steel fist. Now eat."

The duo was silent with Sapphire eating and Ruby spacing out.

"Sir, here's the bill." Ruby received the bill and took a glance on the cursed receipt... "WHAT?! 220 DOLLARS?"

Sapphire raised her head and stared at Ruby with awe. Did she just ate that much worth of food?

Ruby managed to fork out 150 dollars for the food. As for the remaining 70 dollars...

"Damn." Ruby stared at the bill with a blank look, similar to a computer that just got struck by a Blue Screen of Death.

After a little while, Ruby finally stood up and walked to the counter with the bill on his left hand, the 150 dollars on his right hand.

"I am sorry... can I pay on credit?" Ruby clapped his hands together as a gesture of request. The cashier just stared at him with two queer looking eyes.

"Sir, didn't you just paid us the full amount moments ago?"

"What?"

"Apparently, the lady you sat with paid us the full amount of the bill. I thought that was your money, sir? She said that she just paid on your behalf."

Ruby stopped for awhile and turned his head to his seat. Surprisingly, Sapphire was gone.

"Sapphire? Sapphire!" Ruby yelled out loud as he exited the restaurant and looked around for any silhouettes of the bandana girl.

"Yes sissy?" Sapphire smiled as she suddenly appeared behind Ruby and knocked him lightly on his head.

"Why did you paid for me? And I thought you didn't have any money with you?"

"Shut up and don't ask. Anyways, thank you Ruby, thank you for the meal. It's been long someone ever treated me for dinner. Or at least tried to treat me for dinner."

"Well... you're welcome... I guess."

"You know what? You kind of resemble someone I met before I suffered amnesia."

"Why'd you say so?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Well... he's a brave and strong boy, protecting me from the bad guys when I lived in a neighbourhood with terrible security. He always escorted me back home from primary school, similar to what Diamond and Pearl did to Platinum. And he's very kind, too..."

"Why'd I felt that the boy you said is familiar to me... "

"Oh no you don't, he's a brave and strong boy, like I said. And you're a true sissy." Sapphire glared at Ruby.

"Why you!" Before Ruby could grab the girl, she had already ran miles away.

Ruby sighed as he knew that he won't catch up with the girl. "Idiot barbarian... I am sorry for not being the brave and strong boy you remembered... _anymore..._" A tear fell down from his eyes as he turned around and embarked on a journey back home.

* * *

_Summer Party Events by order_  
**Swimming Contest** (Boys only while girls can get to enjoy the fan service the boys provide.)  
**Evening Beach Festival** (The stalls are set up like a japanese-style night market.)  
**Summer Dinner** (An all-to-eat buffet on the shorelines of Pallet Beach, customized fully by Diamond and Pearl. Diamond is in charge of the dishes while Pearl takes the responsibility of decorating the area.)  
**Midnight Barbecue** (Everyone sits around a campfire in the midnight doing various activities and enjoying grilled foods.)

"Aw... why isn't the swimming contest for girls?" Gold groaned before going to sleep

Tomorrow is going to be quite a day...

* * *

_Shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about that, was lacking ideas and such. Wasn't in the best motivation for this story too. My mind are full of ideas for Radiant versus Dire instead, please don't kill me readers -_-||_

******Please check out my other fan fictions as well - Special Adventures - Radiant versus Dire [A story that the Dexholders unite and find themselves with special abilities while trying to save their Pokemons from a new evil organization!]**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 27th May 2013**


End file.
